


Complicated

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, OOC, and police officer saihara, basically japanese mobster son kokichi, honto yajuu au, ouma isn't a complete asshole, saiouma, who's ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kind of like Romeo and Juliet, but not really.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i just discovered honto yajuu and i am completely and utterly in love with it so i thought ???? why not ??? make a fanfic where my fave boys (aki and ouma) swap roles???? here we go i hope i don't completely dissapoint you. ((also 10/10 reccomend the series, the plotline of this fic will follow it)). And sorry i haven't been able to find a beta yet;; let me know if you'd be interested to read my crappy writing before i post it;

_"Who're you?..."_

Saihara sighed, squinting through bleary eyes to get a proper look at the man in front of him.

Just moments ago, loud banging had erupted from Saihara's front door, abruptly waking him from his sleep. So, like the good citizen he was, he had dragged himself over, dead legs and all, to answer the door, already irritated for being woken up so early.

The man before him (man?) couldn't have older than 20. Short and frail with windswept hair splayed across his eyes, the person who had caused such a racket looked like a child. Purple eyes peered up at Saihara through dark sunglasses but looked away just as they made contact with grey ones. Saihara didn't dwell on the fact that the man's eyes were purple (purple?) but instead found his gaze drawn to the (pardon my french) hideous suit the man wore.

 _'Oh god,'_  Saihara found himself thinking, ' _That suit truly is an abomination.'_

And it was, along with the rest of the man's outfit. Along with the bright yellow suit, ( _bright yellow jesus christ)_ he wore a leopard print tie, tucked underneath a light blue button-down.

"Who're you?" Saihara repeated, his voice hoarse.

"Ouma Kokichi," The man replied with a slight smirk, "I'm comin' in."

 

-

 

And so Saihara found himself seated in front of a man he had never met, Ouma Kokichi he had called himself, exhausted and irritated.

_'Does he realise it's 5 in the morning?'_

"Umm.." Saihara hummed quietly, eyeing the abundance of gel in Ouma's hair. There was no need for the hair gel, the man before him was the epitome of every Yakuza stereotype ever even without it.

_'Painfully so.'_

"Ehem!" Ouma cleared his throat, "You already know my name!"

That Saihara did. He waited for Ouma to continue speaking, waiting for an explanation as to why he was awake and in his home at 5 am.

"This is thanks for last night!"

Ouma coughed, turning to face away from Saihara.

_'What's he blushing for?'_

The tell-tale red tint of Ouma's cheeks gave him away even as he averted his gaze, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at the floor.

 _"Last night?"_  Saihara murmured thoughtfully, wondering back to the night before.

' _Last night when I was... chasing that underwear thief...'_

 

-

 

_'And I managed to catch him...'_

_**"WAIT! BASTARD!"** _

Saihara grunted, knees digging into the suspect's back as he fastened handcuffs around his wrists. 

"Yes sir," he spoke into his cellphone, pinning it between his ear and shoulder. "Red handed, sir. Yes, yes. Understood."

He put his phone away at the beep of the call being disconnected, standing up fully and leaving the man, in cuffs, on the ground. 

" _ **Hey!**_ " 

The same voice that Saihara had heard yelling (obnoxiously loud) moments ago returned with a vengeance,  causing multiple people to look at him in distaste. A man came storming down the street in the direction from where the yells had come from. He was short, hair mussed and face flushed from exertion. His breath was coming in short pants, hitting the cool night air in white puffs.

"Oi!" The man yelled for the umpteenth time, shooting an accusatory glare in Saihara's direction "That pervert's my prey! Hand him over!"

"So you're the one who was yelling while chasing him down, huh?" Saihara grimaced at the volume of the man's voice. "It's okay now, I've called the authorities."

"What did you do that for?" The man groaned,  "Just give him to me!

"What would you do if I did?" Saihara raised an eyebrow, "I'm an officer, so let me handle this."

"A policeman?!"

The man seemed taken aback, eyes widening and cheeks warming.

"My name is Saihara Shuuichi. As you can see I don't have my badge, but I work at the-"

Saihara never got the chance to finish his explanation.

The man cut him off with a choked noise as his eyes zeroed in on a pair of red and yellow striped boxers. They were most likely discarded during the scuffle with the thief, Saihara deduced. Scrambling forward, the man grabbed the undergarments before stashing them in his jacket pocket and dashing off in the direction he had come from.

"Ah..." Saihara sighed, eyes following the man as he turned around a corner and ran out of sight. "That was evidence..."

 

-

 

_'Something happened like that but...'_

Saihara took another look at Ouma's face.

_'But I don't recall a guy like that in the cast of last night's incident.'_

"Hmm..." Saihara hummed as he leaned in towards Ouma,  searching for the face behind the comically dark sunglasses.

 _"H-Hey!"_ Ouma stammered, face warming as he leant away from Saihara's searching gaze. "Y-You got a problem?"

Saihara moved forward a little more, leaning over to remove Ouma's sunglasses

Ouma startled as the glasses were removed, his now exposed face burning bright red out of what seemed like embarrassment. 

"Ah ha!" Saihara smiled, putting two and two together. "You  _are_ the underwear guy! Aren't you?"

Ouma balked, shocked that Saihara had been able to recognise him.

"You look much different now though..." Saihara trailed off, embarrassed for Ouma.

" **What are you? Crazy?!"** Ouma snapped, face burning even brighter red than before. "If you weren't my saviour I'd kill you!"

He snatched the glasses out of Saihara's hand, pulling at the neck of his suit.

"So anyway, that's the deal!" Ouma said, a little too loud for comfort, "Take this!"

He pushed over a suspiciously money-shaped envelope, crossing his arms and facing away from Saihara as it stopped in front of him. Taking one look at the green paper poking out of one corner, Saihara sighed.

"I can't accept this."

Ouma seemed shocked, which Saihara wasn't expecting. Had he really thought that he  _would_ have accepted the offer? 

_'Apparently so.'_

"Eh?" Ouma's cheeks had reduced to a slight flush, "Are you really going to reject my offer like that?"

Saihara looked back down at the envelope, squinting as he noticed small writing scribbled in the top right corner.

_'Thanks for the help.  -Ouma Kokichi'_

 

 

Saihara smiled, laughing under his breath as he took a small portion of the money inside.

"I'll just take this then, if you really want me to."

When he didn't receive a response, Saihara looked back up, eyes locking with Ouma's for a moment before he swiftly looked away.

"Ahg... dammit." Ouma sighed, eyes fluttering shut. "It's no use.... I like you."

Saihara felt his stomach drop. Ouma  _what?_  

"From the moment I saw you last night," Ouma faced downwards, peering at Saihara through wavering eyes. 

"I'm in love with you, bastard!"

 

-

 

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
